


Play Fighting

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And Ilah is such a bean I love her, Azula is the firelord, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fire Lord weenie!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: The Fire Lord is not as terrifying as she would have the world believe.





	Play Fighting

“Did you or did you not just call me a weenie?” Azula asked seriously eliciting a giggle from her youngest daughter Ilah. The question had been directed at her wife Mai who was sitting across from Azula quietly sipping her tea. She was wearing a cool mask of indifference in the face of Azula’s accusation holding her head high with dignity.

“And if I did?” Mai asked calmly looking Azula square in the eye as she kept her face blank. Though she did almost slip at the sound of Ilah bursting out into a fit of laughter at the other end of the table. Their little girl always loved watching Azula and Mai play like this. She couldn’t fathom how they appear so serious well acting so silly.

“I could have you charged for high treason.” Azula pointed out taking a long sip of her own tea. “I am the Fire Lord.” She added causing Mai to roll her eyes. Azula loved throwing around her title and with it her considerable weight.

“To insult me is a crime.” Ilah squealed at the statement and peaked her eyes over the edge of the table. “I could lock you away in the highest tower and have my fearsome dragon guard the castle.”

“You wouldn’t do that.” Ilah challenged before Mai could say the same. Azula lifted an eyebrow and glanced over at Ilah before looking back over at Mai who was trying very hard not to smile.

“And what makes you think that?” Azula seriously as she lent forward turning her full attention to her child. Suddenly Ilah became very shy and quickly glanced over at Mai before her golden eyes fell onto the table.

“Cause you love her very much.” Ilah said softly a blush spreading across her face all the way up to her ears. Both Azula and Mai allowed themselves to break from their act and smile softly first at Ilah and then at each other. Reaching forward Azula took Mai’s hand and peppered soft kisses along the back of it.

“Well you certainly called my bluff.” Azula chuckled as Mai laced their fingers together. “My darling.” Mai hummed happily at the endearment before leaning back back in her chair.

“My weenie.” Mai said dreamily. Ilah laughed, Azula narrowed her eyes, and Mai laughed louder than Azula thought was necessary.  


End file.
